Kim Possibles
by Resisting the Borg
Summary: Kim and Ron set out to track down an old Team Go villain-who, it seems, has created a clone... But the clone's a good guy. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, about this...**

**I never intended to write this, at least at this time. I wanted to wait until I knew the show's characters better, but this ended up being the kind of story that keeps whispering "Write me, write me." I admit though, I didn't get the message until it tied me to my bed and hit me with a baseball bat. Well, funny things happen! So without further ado...**

Prologue

If no one told him _what _was going on, Wayne was going to puke.

The man who had hired them had told them nothing. "There is a girl," he said.

"There is a girl, who lives in this location. I require something from her. Preferably, leave her alive while extracting it. If necessary, though, dispose of her."

It sounded simple enough (and slightly ridiculous), before they found that the house was wired like Fort Knox.

"Come _on_, Tina," he growled, "this is taking longer than it ought to. You're the best in the whole _blasted_ business, huh?"

"Whoever worked the wiring was fantastic. There's no getting around it without shutting down the whole system. Gonna take more time than I thought."

The other three members of the team groaned.

"How much longer than four hours?" complained the Brazilian who called himself Rico.

"Why we doing this?" The bulky African American jokingly nicknamed "Haymaker" snapped.

"We're doing this, because our _employer_ wants a blood sample from one…" Wayne consulted his PDA. "…Kimberly 'Kim' Ann Possible, and _we're_ the best guys for it."

"Besides," Maria 'Press' Anatoly added, "You know who we're working for. If he doesn't get what he wants, our life spans are _that. Much. Shorter._ I'm assuming no one else here wants to die."

There was silence for twenty minutes.

Tina grinned. "Got it," she announced, throwing the back door open.

"At long last," laughed Press.

Wayne grinned. "Come on, Haymaker," he joked, "What's the trouble that could come from one little girl?"

"You know, when you say that, our lives get that much harder," Rico pointed out quietly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get this done and get out of here."

"Makes you wonder," Press whispered to Tina, "Why our employer hires the best to get a teenager's DNA."

"Who cares? We pull this off, we are in the money."

"I still want to know why."

* * *

The Possible girl was easier to locate than they expected—she was sprawled on the couch in front of the TV, which was little more a blur of static. Rico and Wayne looked at each other.

"Get it," Wayne hissed, "Fast."

Rico walked uncomfortably over to her, and removed a transparent cylinder from his pocket. He planted it against her arm, and waited as it filled with the recognizable red liquid. He pulled it back off and put it in his pocket.

"Well that was ea—" began Haymaker, but Press smacked a hand over his mouth. Too late.

Kim's eyes opened.

One fist caught Rico in the stomach, coming out of nowhere. She grabbed him, and yanked him down toward her, rolling off the bed at the same time. He hit the ground, she landed on him with an audible _whud_. Kim flipped onto her feet, sinking into a combat stance.

"You know," Press pointed out, "we could definitely have planned this better."

Haymaker, enthused at the idea of a fight, came whaling in with a right. The girl casually stepped to one side, and stuck her foot out. Her opponent slammed into the ground.

Tina, as usual, panicked. She whipped up her firearm, and began blasting away. Kim leapt over the couch, rolled, and came up in a spinning kick. Wayne caught her foot, and Press returned fire. Kim was thrown back against the couch.

"That was _stupid_," Wayne berated Tina.

"You're telling me," a new voice came from the stairs. A woman, obviously Kim's mother, stood at the bottom, pointing a shotgun at them. Press briefly wondered at this—Dr. Ann Possible, apparently a respected brain surgeon, pointing a weapon at them like she meant business. Kim stood up with a groan.

"I've _got_ this, Mom," she complained.

"We'll, um, just be going now," Press called to her. On the floor, Rico and Haymaker pulled themselves to their feet.

"Who are you, and what is _this_ about?" Kim snapped, indicating the red welt on her arm.

"Yes, I suggest you, uh, get a band-aid for that," advised Wayne.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "We gonna have to do this the hard way?"

There was a three second pause.

Then everyone went for the back door. The mercenaries made it first, Kim and her mother hard on their heels.

The team piled into the helicopter.

"See, _this_ is why we upgraded," hissed Rico as the machine took off. Kim made a futile leap for the landing gear, and machine flew away. Kim's mom groaned.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked.

* * *

"What was that about, _Doctor?_" Press snapped. The man in the black, full body suit looked up at her.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Why did you send us there to steal a blood sample from a teenage girl, who, you did not warn us, is a quite capable martial artist?" Press clarified.

"Oh, oh, that. I was expecting that you wouldn't wake her. Did you?"

Four pairs of eyes glared at Haymaker.

"No comment," he mumbled.

"So, the blood sample. Do you have it?"

Rico walked up and handed him the vial.

"Thank you. Eva has your pay, the exit is three doors to your right, good day."

Everyone paused.

"You're not going to… try to kill us?" Press asked.

"No, why should I?"

"Well… you see… that happens a lot…" Wayne attempted to explain.

"Of course I wouldn't. Way too much paperwork involved." He sighed. "It's all the bureaucracy these days. Can never be a good old…" he paused and looked at them. "You still listening?"

"Should we?" asked Tina, still with a muddled expression.

"You can go now," the man explained.

The team walked away. The doctor was satisfied that they would be too confused to keep asking questions.

"Clara," he called. A young woman wearing a formal looking outfit walked into the room.

She took the vial from him, and walked toward a room marked "Files." Then she turned toward him.

"By the way, Doctor, why—"

"—Did I require Kim Possible's DNA?" the Doctor chuckled.

"DNA is what makes us unique, Clara. It makes us a certain height, it determines how well we see, or how big our ears are." He looked at Clara. "Your width is one of few things in your hands." Clara glanced at him. "Relax, you're fine. The point is, In some cases, DNA makes you stronger. It makes you faster. It makes you a better fighter."

"You're suggesting that this Kim Possible has meta-human capabilities," Clara inferred.

"Clever girl. Still, she would have had to have survived her career _somehow_. She's faced threats that would have destroyed a lesser human. And I believe that I can replicate it… duplicate it…"

"I see" noted Clara.

"_Very_ clever girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**This takes place during Season Four of the TV series. It's supposed to be after Drakken and Shego joined back up, after _Clothes Minded_, before _Stop Team Go_, and well before **_**Graduation.**_** Was Bueno Nacho back in business at this point? I'm not too familiar with the show.**

Kim Possible was having a very good day.

She and her boyfriend had driven to school, briefly stopping over to defeat Drakken (the so-called Oxygen Destroyer was sadly out of commission). Bonnie was at home on a sick day—quite the plus. At four in the afternoon, the gang was to meet at Bueno Nacho. Even Mr. Barkin was less aggravating—at least, Kim thought so.

As the bell rang, everyone raced through the hallways—Barkin desperately trying to keep order, but it was the weekend, y'know?

The scene at Bueno Nacho found Kim, Ron, Monique, and Rufus waiting for _someone_ to arrive.

"This is ridiculous," Monique moaned.

"Twenty minutes late?" Kim exclaimed. "That's not ridiculous, yet. Ridiculous is waiting for an hour to get here."

"Well, we're a third of a way there," Ron reasoned. "Wade very well might send one of his robots, or message you on the Kimmunicator…"

There was a beep.

"Waddaya know," proclaimed Kim sarcastically. She raised the device to her face, and Ron peered over her shoulder.

"Hey guys," Wade announced. "Sorry I couldn't make it. I had an emergency.

"A computer emergency?" Monique asked.

"Hi Monique. No, not like that. I'm assuming that all of you have heard about Reginald Clay?"

Kim looked at Monique looked at Ron looked at Monique looked at Kim looked at Ron. Rufus looked at all of them.

"No," they chorused.

"Sheesh, read a paper sometime…"

"Wade, you have become a master of the subtle hand of irony."

"Hah hah. Reginald Clay is an arms manufacturer—_law enforcement_ arms, to be specific. A few of his clients are Global Justice fronts… but that's another story. The trouble is, he's beginning to develop faster and more sophisticated technology that will actually _anticipate_ crimes."

"That's trouble?" Ron asked.

"It is when it's public. There are a few, shall we say, _disappointed_ parties. There've been several hits."

"Let me guess. We need to guard him at some social event," anticipated Kim.

"Correct. He's throwing a fund raiser party this Wednesday. He doesn't want people to think that he's scared, but his Chief Security Officer called in for back up. We have reason to believe that Señor Senior Sr. has ordered a kidnapping. Here's a problem: the CSO wants you in the Ops booth, just in case one of you picks up the wrong drink."

"Hey, I'm responsible!" Ron complained.

"I'm more worried about Rufus."

Everyone glanced at the naked mole rat, who grinned innocently.

* * *

"This is boring," grumbled Ron.

"It occurs that, if you complained about it less, you'd actually have less trouble with it," Wade pointed out over the Kimmunicator. Kim stifled a laugh, and looked back at the screen. Below the desk, Rufus was pigging out on the helpfully supplied cheese cubes.

"I mean, Kim and I could be out there doing the tango—"

"You do not do the tango at this kind of dance," Wade explained.

"Couldn't there at least be some better MUSIC?"

"What's wrong with classical?"

Kim looked toward another monitor and froze. She grabbed the Kimmunicator from Ron.

"Wade, what have you got on a Caucasian woman, blond hair, green eyes, couple inches taller than me?"

"That's detailed," muttered Wade, "Give me a moment… Got it. Her name's Maria Anatoly, 'Press' to her friends. She runs with a mercenary outfit called Anonymous. She there?"

"Yep. I'm gonna check it out. Ron, keep an eye out for a Brazilian, a Japanese lady, a buff black guy, or a cowboy."

"Whoa, whu?"

"Cowboy?" chirped Rufus.

Kim was already racing through the doors. Ron groaned.

"Of course."

* * *

Outside, Kim charged down the hall. Anatoly. She was the woman who'd punched her in the diaphragm last year. Kim had never found out what was going on. But now…

If she was a mercenary, she was after something for pay. The angry red welt on her arm suggested that it might have been her DNA. But why send a team of mercenaries when you could do the job yourself, or send in Shego? That ruled out Drakken—take a right—and Duff Killigan couldn't be less interested in DNA. Dementor, possibly.

Left, and got her. Anatoly was setting up a weapon in the hallway. She turned, cocked it, and her eyes widened as Kim went into a flying kick that knocked the weapon out of her hand. Anatoly spun into an attack, which Kim blocked effortlessly. She slammed the woman against the wall.

"What's going on, who are you working for, and what were you doing in my house last year?" Kim hissed.

"You're a smart girl," Anatoly replied, "You figure it out." She lifted her feet off the floor, and slammed them into Kim's stomach. Kim dropped away, and Anatoly jumped for her weapon. With a shriek, she fell to the floor, due to the fact that Rufus was in such a position to cause her to trip. Kim jumped on her, and pressed her thumbs into her carotid arteries. Anatoly flopped to the ground, and, and Kim landed on top of her. She tied Anatoly's hands behind her back, and slung her over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ron, you got any?"

Ron peered at the monitors. "Yeah," he announced, "There's a pretty darn buff Black guy on the roof. And I think that's the Japanese lady is headed down the hall this very moment."

Kim smiled, and slid behind the door.

* * *

Tina walked down the hall. It had been fairly easy to get into the building—the Senior guy had been kind enough to provide them with a detailed schematic of the building and security, built from several month's careful observation.

She gripped the doorknob, and opened the door. Surprising—the door should have been locked.

That was when Kim put her full weight to the door, slamming it into Tina. She collapsed in the hallway. Kim and Ron dragged her in, and shut the door.

"Ron, tie her up. Wade, do you have any sort of hypnotic thingy in this?"

Wade paused. "I might. Why do you ask?"

"I want to find out why these guys broke into my house last year.

"Wow, you sound ticked."

"They broke into my house. They could have hurt my family. Worse, they might have gone in MY ROOM! I want to know why."

"Okay then, let's see."

"I'll tell you," a voice came from the corner. Everyone (except for Tina, who was unconscious) turned to see Maria sitting, head hung, there.

"I can't let you do that to Tina… She hates that stuff…"

"I can understand," Ron pointed out, "But you'd better explain things to Kim fast. She is _mad_."

**So, what do you think, sirs?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The Doctor surveyed the room. In multiple massive glass tubes, replicas of the feisty teen crime fighter he was so interested in floated in various liquids.

"What's the report, Eva?" he asked.

"Only one of the KP clones has registered cranial activity. Number five," the young woman replied.

"Hmm, I was hoping for better," the Doctor replied contemplatively.

"Umm, sir?" asked Clara. "Number five was also the one with the equipment malfunction. We've begun to find evidence of possible PCDS."

"Pity. We'll have to go back to the drawing board," the Doctor noted. "Get rid of the nonfunctionals and drop Number five in one of our old bases. We're not going to need _her_."

* * *

"Last summer, we were approached with a job by a man who called himself the Doctor," Anatoly explained. "It seemed simple enough. Just get some of your DNA, and get paid."

"The Doctor?" Ron whispered into the Kimmunicator.

"Not good," Wade replied.

"Yeah, it was a bad idea from the start. For one thing, he didn't explain anything about you, and also, everyone kept talking about how easy it was."

"Horrible strategy," Wade confirmed.

"So why?" Kim asked.

"He never told us. WE took the money, we lay low a while, and most recently, the Seniors hire us to kidnap my ex."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"We were together in high school, never really lasted long." Anatoly clarified.

"So where is this guy?" asked Kim, getting right in her face.

Anatoly shrugged. "I dunno. Why you want to? It'll just make things more _complicated!_" She jerked forward and head butted Kim, jumping up with her hands—unsurprisingly—freed, and sliced the cable around her feet with a knife. She grabbed Tina, and rushed her out the door. Kim reached into her backpack, felt around, and threw her compact. It fell pitifully short.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Ron asked. She grabbed the Kimmunicator back.

"Wade, you said you had some kind of boomerang compact for me, right? Where?"

"In your backpack. Look around a little more," Wade advised. Kim rustled around in it, and came out with an identical compact. She rushed out into the hallway, with Ron close on her heels.

"Hey Kim! Wait for MEEEEEE!"

* * *

Press and Tina dashed through the halls, the former speaking quickly into a walkie-talkie.

"Situation's going downhill, Wayne. We're gonna have to move real fast."

"I'd like to point out that it was Tina who said the words," Wayne replied over the comm.

"It's not you I'm blaming; it's that Possible girl from last year."

"Really? What's she doing here?"

"What does it matter?" They came into the ballroom, and Press pulled a handgun from her pocket.

Then Kim came running through the hall, and threw her _new_ compact. This one popped open, and whirled it's way into the back of Tina's head, ricocheted and disarmed Anatoly, and flew back to her hand. Anatoly spun around, and her vision was filled by Kim's shoe.

"That's for the head butt!" she thought she heard before the world went black.

* * *

Kim ran along the side of the ballroom, followed by Ron. Oddly enough, no one noticed them.

"Wade," Kim spoke into the Kimmunicator, "You know where the others are?"

"Okay… the black guy is still on the roof, and the two that you referred to as the Brazilian and the cowboy are coming up on your ri—"

Kim ducked under a blow, and drove her fist into Rico's stomach. She flipped him over her shoulder, and moved in on Wayne.

Wayne threw a punch that Kim blocked. She kicked, and he caught it, attempting to twist it into a harsh hold, but she spun around, hammering him with the other leg.* Wayne stumbled back and Kim flipped to her feet. She put all her weight behind a right, and Wayne sidestepped, allowing her to painfully go off balance and hit the floor. He stood over her.

"Not so tough, are you?" he asked smugly, raising his foot. At the same time, Kim raised her feet, and, placing them under Wayne's, pushed. Wayne was thrown off his feet, and Kim rolled herself into a punishing kick.

"Take care of him, Ron," she shouted, "I'm headed for the roof!"

Ron shrugged. "Of course I have to hang back," he grumbled. He stepped on Wayne, who was regaining consciousness.

* * *

On the roof, Kim found a helicopter as well as the black person. She had assumed that it belonged to one of the guests, but it looked as if she'd gotten it wrong. As she came up on the vehicle, however, the Black man loomed in front of her. Kim leapt into a powerful wheel kick.

The black man staggered back, and swung Kim ducked under, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, and she delivered a punch to his face.

"All done, Wade," she announced. Then she paused.

"Wade?"

"You dropped this," Ron explained, walking over with the Kimmunicator.

"Oh. So Wade?"

"Yeah, good stuff."

"What about this Doctor guy who hired them last year?"

"He's been around forever. Some kind of geneticist or something. He's an old, um, _friend_ of Shego's back from her Team Go days. There was one time he actually created a superhuman with all of their powers… Actually found some news footage of that one, very cool…"

"So what's he want with my DNA?" asked Kim angrily. "Why's he want it so bad that he sends mercenaries to break into my home?"

"Can't say, except maybe he wants to clone you. That's a possibility. You could always ask Shego," he joked. Then he saw Kim's expression.

"Whoa Kim. It's a bad idea, I was just joking."

"Shego would probably know where he might be," Kim pointed out to anyone who was listening. "You said she fought him when she was with Team Go, right?"

"Kim, you don't want to just throw yourself in there," Wade warned. "Give me a little more time to come up with something!"

"We may not have a little time, you know," Ron cited.

"He's right, Wade," Kim continued, "We may have just one shot at this."

"Oh, brilliant," muttered Wade. "I'd better get to work."

***Based off a scene in the fourth _Five Ancestors_ books, where Hok defeats an opponent in a similar manner. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Kim kicked the door to Drakken's lab open firmly. The evil scientist half-turned in surprise.

"Kim Possible? he exclaimed, "But I don't have anything planned…" He stared the determined cheerleader in the eyes for a second. "SHEGO! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Shego rolled her eyes at him, but leapt to attack Kim anyway. Seconds later, the room was a full-fledged battle area. Ron walked in complacently.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a _little?_" he asked.

"Your partner wants to kill me! Why else would she come when I have nothing evil planned?" Drakken howled.

Ron gave him an odd look. "You? Nothing evil?"

"Oh come on, it's my day off."

Ron shrugged. "Well, thing is, we didn't come here looking for a fight. Kim wanted to talk to Shego about this guy who called himself 'the Doctor,' and—" Shego, an expert at looming, did so right in his face.

"The Doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Ron replied, attempting to scoot away.

"That's impossible, I saw him die!" Shego shot back.

"Did you see the body?" asked Ron.

"No, but the explosion would have vaporized him, unless…" she froze.

"Unless, it was a clone." She swore.

"So where can we find him?" asked Kim.

"I don't know, he changed his base for each fresh scheme," Shego snapped, "and don't even _think_ about asking for an old base's location 'cause I am—"

Kim ducked her head, widened her eyes, and pulled her mouth into a pout. Shego's eyes grew wide in horror. She was one of the deadliest women on the planet, but even she couldn't stand up to…

… A full frontal Puppy Dog Pout.

"Okay, FINE!" she snarled.

* * *

A while later, Drakken was gluing his test tubes back together. Shego sat smoldering in the corner.

"I… really… _hate_ it when she does that," she grumbled.

* * *

Kim's car blasted over the water. Ron drummed his fingers against dashboard, waiting for his girlfriend to say something. Finally, he tried himself.

"So Kim… what do you think we'll do when we find this Doctor guy?" he asked.

"Bring him down," Kim growled.

"You're taking this really seriously, you know."

The car halted.

"Ron," Kim announced coolly, "he hired some infamous mercenaries to break _in_ to my _house_, and my mom tried to come to my defense. If they hadn't decided to leave right then and there, she could have been hurt _very badly_. And my dad and Jim and Tim?"

"Well, the Tweebs—"

"Okay, maybe Jim and Tim would've been able to handle themselves. But my dad's always getting kidnapped for one person or another's evil plan. How would _he_ have fared? And you know Rufus was staying over that night while you were on your family vacation."

"That was _then?_ Why did you never tell me or Wade about it?"

"Rufus slept through the whole thing for some reason. And we never really understood it, and I got the sense it would be hard to find those people."

"That's no reason to—"

"Besides, a few days later, that whole debacle with Erik the Syntho-drone, and the evil Bueno Nacho toys rolled around."

"Ah."

"So it'd be easy to forget. At least, until now."

* * *

"That was Burt from accounting," Eva announced, "We can't afford many more Kim Possible clones, and almost none of them so far have registered cranial activity."

"This is painful," the Doctor sighed. He paused and turned. Clara's jaws were working overtime. "Clara, is something…?"

Eva grinned nervously. "Um, that's kind of my fault… I gave her some bubble gum, and…"

"I see. So where were we?"

"Not being able to afford many more Kim Possible clones."

"Ah. So, how's our friend in the mint?" the Doctor asked.

"Doing well. We should be able to get to him."

"Do so."

Eva grinned. This was the part of the job that she loved.

There was a pop, and the normally dead serious Clara's face was coated with sticky pink.

The Doctor waved Eva toward the door. "Well don't mind me," he ordered, "get going!"

* * *

Kim and Ron stood outside the old abandoned warehouse. Kim groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Wade over the Kimmunicator.

"This is a warehouse! One of the most classic types of supervillain lair known to man!" Kim complained.

"I know, and the address is right, I cross-referenced it."

"But I thought this Doctor guy was smarter than this?" Ron asked.

"That's why he chose this place. Team Go spent almost a month searching around the _least_ likely locations, while he was just sitting there in one of the _most_ likely ones. You know?"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Clever," Kim admitted. She pushed the door open, and walked in.

Ron paused outside the door. He looked in, then began to walk back to the car.

"Come on, Ron," Kim called.

Ron groaned, and walked in.

The warehouse had that eerie, unused, cobwebby look that old abandoned warehouses often had.* Ron whimpered in a very unmanly fashion, and ran to Kim.

"How long do we need to be in here?" he complained.

"Just enough time to get some answers," Kim replied.

"Who are you?"

Kim paused. That voice sounded familiar to her for some reason.

"Rufus?" asked Ron.

"That wasn't Rufus," Kim corrected.

"Yeah," affirmed the naked mole rat in question.

"Who ARE you?" the voice asked.

"I'm Kim, and this is Ron," Kim explained, beginning to walk again. "We're just trying to find something."

"Why?"

"Because—" With a start, Kim realized why the voice was so familiar.

It was _her_ voice.

She turned a corner. Standing before her, in a black and grey full-body suit, eyes wide in fear, and fists raised…

…Was her.

*** You know, due to being old and abandoned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is where things start to get interesting. Let's go...**

Chapter Four

"Hello," Kim said carefully. Her duplicate across from her stepped back.

"What's going on here?" she cried.

"I'm trying to find—"

"You look like me! _WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?_"

"Because you're, like, a clone or something," Ron said casually, stepping forward.

The Second Kim shrieked, and ran toward them. Kim shifted into a defensive stance, but Kim Two tucked her legs in…

… Leapt impossibly high…

… Grabbed a light that was hanging from the ceiling…

… Swung over a pile of boxes…

… And dropped down to the other side.

Kim and Ron stared.

"I can't jump that high," Kim pointed out.

"You go left, I'll go right," Ron announced, and charged in his selected direction. Kim dashed off to the left.

Kim skidded to a halt in front of her clone.

"Listen to me," she ordered, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"What's going on?" begged Kim Two.

"You are a clone," Kim tried to explain, "An exa—" she recalled the inhuman leap that the duplicate had made "An _almost_ exact genetic duplicate of me. You were created by a bad person, who I'm trying to find. Do you know where he is?"

Kim Two paused, as if considering. "No," she said finally, "I woke up here a little while back, with no idea what was going on. And I'm starting to get the feeling that I don't belong here…" she paused. "Is there a place for clones? Is there anywhere I can go?"

"You can help us track down this 'Doctor' person. And my parents would just love to have you over." Kim pointed out.

Kim Two gazed at her. "Really?" she asked.

The moment was ruined when Ron came running out of nowhere, tripped, ran head-first into the wall, and cold-cocked himself.

"Ouch," Kim Two observed.

* * *

Later, in Kim's car, the original Kim was trying to explain things to Wade.

"So he's cloned me, and she can do some kind of _crazy_ stuff, like jumping higher than any normal person—no, _not_ in the car—should be able to. I'm taking her with me to help along the way. Any questions?"

"Yeah," replied the now-conscious Ron, "Which one of you am I dating again?"

"That'd be me, Ron."

"So why can she talk? Was she genetically programmed with the ability to?" asked Wade over the Kimmunicator."

"Don't worry about it, it's just gonna give you a headache."

Ron howled in pain, driving the point home.

"Well anyway, Global Justice found out about the Doctor case, and they sent us a tip they received recently."

"That's convenient," Kim noted.

"Someone has been siphoning city funds in…" Wade checked a monitor. "Marginally attractive downtown Danville. No, those two kids who live there aren't involved, I doubt they're even aware of it. Anyways, the Doctor's men are suspected."

"Let's roll," Kim said.

"Yup!" Rufus agreed cheerfully.

Kim Two's eyes widened. "Oh, what a cute little pink hairless… thing!"

"Rufus is a naked mole rat," Ron pointed out.

"And he's a cute one, too…" Kim Two's voice trailed off. She slammed the car door open, and leapt out.

"Hey, where're you going?" shouted Kim.

Kim Two made it two yards before she dropped to her knees and spewed black sludge all over the pavement. Kim and Ron glanced at each other, and ran toward her.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim. Her clone nodded briefly.

"Let's get back in the car," Ron said nervously.

"Why? We need to figure out what this stuff is—"

"There's _something_ on the _roof_."

Kim glanced up. A hulking figure stood silhouetted on the roof. It leapt down, revealing an apparently well built man in a black and grey jumpsuit similar to Kim Two's.

"Hi?" asked Kim.

The man spread his hands out. Green plasma began to form on them.

"Car," Kim ordered, "Now."

* * *

They barely made it—Ron had to go back for his pants. Kim floored the gas, and they took off. Ron turned around to see the figure disappearing behind them. Something struck him.

"Kim," he exclaimed, then paused. "Kims," he corrected, "Didn't Wade say that that 'Doctor' guy created a supervillain with all of Team Go's powers?"

"He did say that, didn't he," Kim confirmed.

* * *

The man stared after them. Then he tapped the comm device attached to his ear.

"Construct," the Doctor exclaimed warmly, "So she's dead?"

"No. It's taking unusually long," Construct replied.

"Ah. So why call?"

"She was just picked up. By a girl who looked just like her."

There was a pause.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Kim Two walked into the room. She had replaced her jumpsuit with a black T-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Kim nodded.

"Not bad," she conceded. "So, this is my clone, who I'm calling Kim Two until we think of a better name."

Mrs. Possible nodded slowly. "And she's going to be staying with us for a while?"

"Probably," Kim agreed. The Tweebs looked at each other and groaned.

"Do you know where she came from?" asked Dr. Possible.

"From a guy who calls himself the Doctor," Ron explained.

"Just 'the Doctor?' That's all? No last name?"

"It seems that he enjoys the anonymity."

"Anyway," Kim continued, "She's not entirely like me. She can perform these fantastic feats of strength and agility…"

Kim Two paused, and—

Kim grabbed her and pulled her toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," Ron explained. "She has a stomach bug or something.*"

*** Or something. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we have an explaination of what's up with Kim Two's stomach. Also, we get to work tracking down bad guys.**

Chapter Five

"So, any ideas on why Kim Two has the mysterious stomach bug?" Ron asked Wade.

Wade thought for a moment. "Well, an equipment malfunction might have caused PCDS, which would be bad news…"

"What is it?" Kim asked. She and her clone leaned over him.

"It stands for Post-Cloning Decomposition Syndrome. Clones with it, usually ones that have had accelerated life-spans—have their cellular structures gradually break until they melt."

"I don't want to melt," Kim Two pointed out.

"You know," Kim said contemplatively, "I'll bet that the Doctor has a cure for Post-Cloning Whatever."

"Then let's find him. That way, I don't end up melting."

"You'd really better get going then," Wade pointed out.

"You got anything more on that lead?" asked Ron. Wade nodded.

"First, though, we've got to give some gear to Kim Two. Here." He handed her a jacket.

"A jacket?" she asked.

"A para-jacket. Grab the edges, flick out, and you've got quite the effective glider."

"Sounds nice," Kim noted.

"And there are all these other cool things it can—"

"Why are there two Kims?" asked Monique.

* * *

As Team Possible was leaving the building they ran directly into Bonnie and several other cheerleaders, despite Kim's best efforts to steer them around.

"Well, guess who it is," Bonnie grinned.

"Bonnie?" asked Kim Two, uncomprehendingly. Monique and Kim had given her a summary of Middleton High's attendees, so that she wouldn't be confused.

Bonnie stared. "Why," she asked, "are there two—"

"The one with the new jacket is her clone," Ron explained. Kim covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, _well_," Bonnie exclaimed maliciously, "Another Kim Possible is all we need right now. Right before the game, even! I can't believe our bad luck."

Kim Two frowned. "Are you talking about me?"

"Obviously," Bonnie replied casually. Well, she tried. It came out more like "ObvioaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" because, at that moment, Kim Two grabbed her by the front of the shirt, spun around, and hurled her like a football. Bonnie soared across twenty feet of parking lot, and landed in a dumpster. The other members of the cheer squad glanced at each other, and applauded enthusiastically.

"Can we talk?" asked Kim. She pulled her clone aside.

"You can't just do that," she hissed.

"She was being mean to us!" Kim Two protested.

"Yeah, but the best you're allowed to do is put up with it. You can't just go around throwing mean people in dumpsters! Believe me, I got in a _lot_ of trouble for that."

"But what about the supervillains?" asked Kim Two.

"They're on a whole different level," Kim replied. "It's okay to beat them up. In fact, it makes sense."

"But you said that…" Kim Two was now hopelessly confused.

"I'll explain on the way. Grab Ron, and let's go."

* * *

"That doesn't look like anything bad," Kim announced. She stared down at the man outside the alley they hid in: a slight, brown-haired one who looked about him nervously.

"He's bad all right," Ron replied. "Wade said that this guy is the prime suspect. He's bad to the bone!"

"Rufus? What do you think?" Kim asked. Rufus looked up at her, yawned, and fell asleep. Kim looked at Ron quizzically.

"He stayed up _way_ to late watching _The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey_," he explained.

"Maybe we should go meet him?" asked Kim Two.

"We do that and… Okay, let's try it." Ron replied.

"Maybe we'll be able to figure out if he's evil," Kim shrugged. "Okay, let's go." They stepped out into the street and toward him.

"Mr. Petrewski?" Ron asked, "We were wondering if you could answer some questions…" Mr. Petrewski looked at both Kims, gave a strangled scream, and bolted for his car.

"That answers that question," Kim announced, thumbing a control. Her car pulled up beside them, and they piled in.

* * *

Mr. Petrewski was frightened. Not only had the subject of his boss's cloning scheme come right after him, but she doggedly hung on his tail, perpetually staying in the rearview mirror. He flipped open his cell phone.

"Clara here," a voice came through.

"You must send help!" Petrewski shouted, "I am being chased by the—"

All further speech was cut off by the airbag. Kim opened the door, and pulled him out.

Outside the car, Petrewski could see the harpoon that had pierced his rear bumper. He sighed. This did not bode well.

"I'm going to ask this once," Kim growled, "Where's the Doctor?"

"I do not know!" Petrewski howled. "No one is told! Only his operatives know where he is!"

"Well, where are the operatives?"

"One just happens to have been rudely interrupted," Carla's slightly miffed voice came from the cell phone. Kim picked it up.

"Who is this?"

"An operative," Carla replied. "Is this the original Kim Possible, or the clone?"

"The very annoyed original. I don't suppose you're going to tell where you are?"

"Twentieth Street," the voice replied. There was a pause, and then it continued jokingly, "See? I'm waving at you."

Kim spun around to see the black semi pulling through the street.

"Petrewski gave us enough time to evacuate our Danville base. We'll be seeing you… No wait, we won't. Sorry." Kim ran back to the car.

"Let's go," she snapped, "We need to get the black semi." She hit the gas…

…And was immediately set upon by the traffic. The semi, avoiding the worst of it, drove off honking in triumph.

"They're gonna get away!" Kim Two explained. She paused. "Wait, can't this car fly?"

"The boosters need a few minutes to cool off," Kim explained unhappily, "and we don't _have_ a few minutes!"

"We've got to get out of here," Ron muttered. Kim Two's face flushed with inspiration.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. Then she flicked the power windows. Ron's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Kim, you are _not_ doing what I think you're doing."

"I'm _driving_, Ron!" Kim pointed out.

"I wasn't talking to you," Ron clarified.

"Then why couldn't you have said Kim Two?"

"No one told me of _that_ particular distinction!"

Kim Two ignored them, and hauled herself out the window.

She stood on the roof of the car for a minute, looking over the widening sea of cars that separated her from the semi.

Then she leapt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yesterday, the internet at my house was kind of... out. Sorry I couldn't post.**

Chapter Six:

Kim Two landed on the roof of the coupe in front of them.

Leap!

She was in the bed of a pickup truck. She vaulted onto the roof, and leapt to the minivan.

The black semi steered around a corner. A block away, Kim Two leapt to a car and rode it down a corresponding road. She leapt onto another car headed for the semi, which was now heading away again. Kim Two grinned. This was _living_.

She jumped onto an old Chevy, spring boarded off to land on the edge of a dump truck, flipped down and used the roof of a convertible as a trampoline to land on another semi, this one a red Mack. Then she took a moment to survey her quarry.

The semi was picking up speed now—there were less cars around it. Kim Two immediately leapt to a van, to a SUV, to a BMW, to a Lexus, to a sensible family car, to another van, from which she vaulted to the top of a bus. From there, the she wasn't paying attention to the cars, although she took a momentary interest to the apparent hoof-shaped dents in one car's hood. She was simply leaping from car to car, in an attempt to catch up to the semi. And it was working—she was closing the distance.

She could barely see the woman—probably Clara, although she had no memory of the Doctor's people—look out the window at her, and then jerk back in. Probably urging the driver to greater speeds. And the driver apparently complied; the truck picking up speed.

Kim Two frowned. The semi was picking up speed fast, and she couldn't match it.

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound. Above her, a familiar purple car appeared. Kim's car.

Her genetic template waved to her, and she responded in kind. Then she got an idea.

She waved Kim forward, and the flying car accelerated. Kim Two leapt from the sports car, to another truck, and jumped to hand on to a traffic light. Then she raised her hand toward Kim's car, and pressed her two middle fingers into the bottom of her palm. With a click, the grapnel Wade had designed into her jacket deployed, and she began to haul herself up.

When she was halfway up the line, she disconnected it from her sleeve. It was now time for—what she felt was—the best part. She released the line, grabbed the edges of her jacket, and flicked outwards. Her jacket spread out and went rigid. A para-jacket was, as the case may be, a glider.

Kim Two had never felt anything like this before. Well, she mused, that kind of made sense. She was what, two, three weeks old, according to Wade's analysis of her condition?

She pushed it from her mind, and concentrating on the black semi. She threw her weight to the left to follow a turn, leaned forward to speed up. She was catching up fast now, and began to plan her entry. She released her jacket, and, as it morphed back to it's non-flight worthy form, threw herself into a twist.

She landed on the hood of the semi, and punched through the windshield. The man driving didn't stand a chance, and swiftly ended up unconscious. Kim Two pulled herself into the unorthodox entry, and began to look for a brake—upside down. She pressed the first pedal with her hand—nope. Then a fist crashed into her back.

Clara, Kim Two decided, was stronger than she looked. The villainess smashed her on the back again, pain screamed through Kim Two's body. She lashed out with her foot, and pressed the second pedal.

The semi, which had been going quite fast, skidded, hit the median, and went airborne in a spectacular flip right out of a Christopher Nolan movie (guess which one!).

Kim Two recovered swiftly, and slid out of the semi. She paused, breathing heavily.

Then Clara leapt out at her, grabbed her by the sleeve, and applied a firm right cross that Kim Two _just_ didn't appreciate. She looped her leg around in a spectacular crescent kick that slammed on Clara's arm. Kim Two's jacket sleeve ripped loudly.

The two combatants stared at each other.

Then Kim Two charged.

And Clara grinned mirthlessly, opened her mouth, and screamed.

The shockwave caught Kim Two directly in midair, and blasted her backwards. Her ears rang.

"Hey!" she heard Kim shout, and then Clara's scream again. She stood shakily to see Ron go flying overhead. Kim went into a roundhouse kick that Clara knocked casually aside. Then she blasted her with another scream.

Kim Two stepped forward, picking up speed with each step. At the last possible second, Clara spun around and grabbed her.

"You," she began, "are just a failed experiment. No more, no less. Not deserving of life." She grinned, and then inhaled.

"Hey!" Ron shouted. He was helping Kim up.

"We'd really prefer you not do that to our friend," he continued. Clara frowned.

"You're making this worse on yourselves than it has to be," she said, pushing Kim Two behind her. "You've got two choices now, kid: pain, and death. And if you feel the pain, you'll with for death."

"Having a little trouble following that," Ron pointed out, "But I'd like to point out the third option."

"Oh, and that is?"

"Rufus."

Clara's eyebrows contorted in confusion.

And Ron struck.

To be more accurate, _he_ didn't strike. He pulled a pink orb out of his pocket, screamed "I choose you!" in the grand tradition, and threw it at Clara. In midair, it unfolded into Rufus, who had inexplicably armed himself with a pair of nunchucks. The impact was enough to drive Clara backward into Kim Two's spinning kick. The clone leaned over to give a finishing blow, but a sonic scream knocked her off. Clara leapt up, and turned toward Kim and Ron.

"Say goodnight," she snarled, and opened her mouth wide.

Then she went flying forward and landed on her front, revealing the flames playing across the back of her blouse.

_Green_ flames.

"Good night."

And sure enough, Shego was stepping out of the shadows.

"Two Kim Possibles," she grumbled, "That's all I need."

Kim and Ron turned to Kim Two, who was standing up again.

"What's that on your wrist?" Kim asked, drawing attention to what the jacket sleeve had been concealing.

Kim Two's sleeve had been pulled up by an especially close call back in the street. She looked down at her wrist, and her eyes widened. On the back of her hand and around the base of her wrist, a black curlicue pattern was appearing.

"That's not good," Shego noted casually. Kim Two collapsed, and vomited more sludge. Shego walked over to Clara, and kicked her in the head, knocking the superhuman unconscious. "For you, at least. I don't really care."

Kim turned to Shego. "And what're _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"I'm glad that you asked," Shego replied. She paused. "Actually, no, not really. But the thing is, I was thinking about the way the Doctor pulled that fast one on me with faking his death and all. And I got mad. Really mad."

Shego turned toward Kim's car. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, Princess. Cause I'm planning on taking the Doctor down, the _real _One. I'm going to put him in another vat of chemicals."

Her eyes glinted.

"Personally." She paused. "Oh, and Nerdinger…"

She tossed Ron his pants.

The semi exploded.

**You guys having fun?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, heads up. I may not be able to post again for untile next Saturday. Here we go.**

Chapter Seven

"Can I be the first to say that it's starting to get a little crowded in here?" asked Ron.

He, Rufus, and Kim were sharing the front seats. In the rear, Kim Two had plastered herself against the door to avoid physical contact with Shego.

"I already called that line," Shego pointed out.

"I didn't hear you!"

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Kim Two desperately, "This lady scares me."

There was a pause, and then everyone burst into laughter.

"Don't ask me how," Shego chuckled, "but I get the feeling that you could lay the smackdown on me better than Princess here and her sidekick _ever_ could."

Kim Two looked a little puzzled, and then a new expression came over her face.

"Stop the car," she ordered.

"Oh no," Kim muttered, and slammed on the brakes. Kim Two leapt out.

"Does she do that a lot?" asked Shego.

"Oh yeah," Rufus confirmed.

Kim Two walked back to the car.

"Don't look now," she announced casually, "but I think we're being followed."

Kim checked the rearview mirror. "Which one?"

"Lamborghini."

"Isn't it scary how she already knows car makes and manufacturers?" asked Shego.

"We think they've been programmed into her brain," Ron said. "Lamborghini? Whoa, that guy has funds!" Shego checked the mirror too, then spun around in her seat and looked as the driver leaned out the window to do something identifiable.

"Oh man. Pumpkin? _Drive._"

"I'll do you one better." Kim slammed a button, and the car began to rise off the ground.

"Who is it?" asked Ron.

"Construct."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry… who?"

"The Doctor created him using the DNA of all the Team Go members. He has all our powers."

"Oh, I remember him," exclaimed Ron, "He's the one who…" His voice trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "Only Team Go members?"

"Yep."

"That is just _wrong_."

"And unfortunate," Kim added.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim Two.

"Before, we just could have coasted on your strength and agility and Shego's comet powers. This significantly alters the playing field. We're gonna need help."

"I don't like the sound of that," Shego frowned.

"And I don't think you're supposed to realize that until _after_ he kicks the snot out of us," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, I hate to do this to you, Shego, but we need to bring in the whole team. And I'm smart, Ron."

"No way, girly! I am not—" Kim swiveled around and…

Shego swore.

"Ladies present," Rufus admonished her.

"Don't talk to me, you little—"

"You stop that right now, or I will TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Kim roared. Shego ironically subsided into villainous muttering.

* * *

Lunch at the Go Tower was a very informal affair. You ate when you were hungry. If you just felt like a snack, you could get a cold naco out of the fridge. When you were really hungry, you could _raid_ the fridge, _and_ the pantry, to create the most ultimate sandwich ever. That's what Wego were doing right at that moment.

"Taco meat, roast beef, ham, turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, onion, peppers, jalapeños…"

"Mustard, ketchup, relish, cucumbers, pickles, onion sauce, hot sauce, mozzarella, provolone, pepper jack, mayo…" the second twin paused.

"Let's be consistent with reality here," he admonished the first, "when you want to create the most ultimate sandwich ever, peanut butter and jelly do not come in the equation. Egg salad or potato salad, sometimes. Marshmallow fluff, occasionally. But never, _ever_ peanut butter and jelly."

"I didn't leave that there, Mego must have left it out," the first countered. "So where were we?"

"Yeah, pepperoni, bologna, salami, sausage, Barbeque sauce…"

"All wrapped up in good old Italian."

The two paused.

"Let's get to work."

Kim Possible and Shego walked in.

"Yeah," Shego admitted, "That was part of why I left."

"SHEGO!"

"Hego—"

"Said you'd be back!"

"No, I'm not rejoining the team. I'm simply agreeing to work with it on this single occasion."

The twins stared.

"Hego!"

"Mego!"

Kim Two and Ron followed. Shego glared at Kim.

"Don't worry," the latter replied, "This will be over quickly… I think."

"You obviously don't know my brothers that well," Shego replied flatly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Hego, barreling down the stairs, going into a roll, and landing in a combat pose. Then he saw Shego, and loosened up. Behind him, a tiny Mego fell down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Okay, I'm aware that Shego is not enjoying this, so I'll make it brief," Kim explained, "An old supervillain of yours known as the Doctor is, apparently, not as dead as you thought. He created this clone of me…" she indicated Kim Two, "…but apparently something went wrong so she's way stronger and faster than I am, and Shego's ticked, but he's got this one guy with all of your powers, so we need all of you. Any questions?"

Mego grew to full size.

"Why are there two Kim Possibles?" he asked.

Kim's teeth ground audibly.

"Can I throw _him_ in a dumpster?" asked Kim Two hopefully.

"No," Ron replied, "he's on our side."

"Aww."

**Things are gonna get cra-azy…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know about any Team Go transportation. The "Go Flyer" is purely an original creation.**

Chapter Eight

"Okay, this is just ridiculous! Don't you have some kind of flying machine you can use?" howled Ron.

Kim and Ron were sharing the front seat as Hego drove. Wego squeezed into the back of the car with Shego and Kim Two. Mego, after much consideration, had been shrunken down and crammed into the glove compartment.

"The Go Flyer got damaged in our last flight. It's down for repairs," Hego replied.

"Yeah," the glove compartment complained, "thanks to mister 'Fancy Flight' here."

"I've told you that was an accident," Hego snapped.

"An accident that occurred because you tried to pull a loop!"

"Bu-urn," One half of Wego smirked.

"Hey, you stay out of this," Hego ordered.

"We're in this—"

"—Family too! We can—"

"—Argue!"

"Three against one, Hego!" crowed Mego. Hego turned toward him.

"First of all, remember that I could just—"

"LOOK OUT! screamed Shego. Hego's eyes snapped back to the road, and he spun around desperately, in an attempt to get into the right lane. They barely missed smashing into a motorcycle. Hego pulled over, and there was a long pause, except for Mego, who was crowing in victory, quite unaware of what had happened.

"I'm. Driving." Kim said flatly.

Afterward, things went much more smoothly.

* * *

They stopped for a refueling break in Eastside. Wego used the restroom at a local Bueno Nacho, and Mego tried to flirt with the girl working the counter. Shego and Hego simply checked their voice mail. That left Kim, Ron, and Kim Two. Rufus had gorged himself on a burrito, and was resting up in the car.

They decided to stretch their legs, and took a walk down by the river. Kim checked the Kimmunicator, and chatted with Wade.

"So, you're working with Team Go _and_ Shego now?" Wade exclaimed. "Ron, what level would you place the Puppy Dog Pout she used?"

"About a seven, she was driving," Ron replied.

"It was no big," Kim added casually.

"And just… log… that…" Wade said to no one in particular. "How's Kim Two holding up?"

Kim Two pulled her sleeve back. The pattern now covered her whole hand.

"Okay," she responded.

"Her stomach's been fine for the moment," Ron pointed out, "Maybe it's just triggered by…" he trailed off, and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked.

"A fin," Ron whimpered. "A fin, in the water."

Kim Two shrugged. "Probably just a fish."

"Not a fish. A big fin. A _way_ big fin." Ron continued.

"Ron?" Kim frowned, "I'm not getting it."

"A _Gill_ _fin_! Big Gill fin!" He shrieked.

Kim's eyes widened. "Oh man."

"Who's Gill?" asked Kim Two.

"Someone who hates Ron, and is always trying to turn himself into a giant fish monster. Long story."

"Sounds like."

"Right now, we should get back to the others," Kim decided.

"Yeah…" Ron backed away from the water. "Sounds good." He took off at a dead run.

"Ron, the others are _that_ way," Kim Two shouted after him, pointing in the other direction. He came charging back around. Kim glanced at her clone, and they followed at a somewhat more sedate pace.

* * *

The discovery of a ten-foot tall fish monster in the lake did not exactly improve Shego's mood.

"That's just brilliant," she snapped. "Construct _and_ fish monster!"

"Actually," Mego pointed out, "There's no way to find out if it works for the Doctor."

"Well, it's not a complete impossibility…" Hego contemplated.

"How do you know that Ron didn't make the whole thing up?" asked Shego, struggling to get in control of her temper.

"I trust him," Kim replied. "I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't, would I?"

Wego looked at each other and slumped dejectedly.

"Now," Kim announced, "If Gill _is,_ in fact, working for the Doctor, then that means one of two things. The Doctor has a separate base down here, or the Doctor's main base is not far from here. Should we, or should we not, split into different groups?"

"Yes," said Hego.

"No," said Mego.

"Makes sense," pointed out Shego.

Hego and Mego glared at each other. Shego rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Why do you want to sign autographs?" Hego asked.

"I'm, like, the most awesome member of Team Go," rationalized Mego. Kim Two turned around.

"But don't you _shrink_ or something?" she asked incredulously.

"What's your point?"

Kim Two turned to the half of Wego she'd been granted. The bickering continued.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much—"

* * *

"—Yeah," finished the other Wego. Everyone turned toward him.

"Excuse me?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, I guess my twin—"

* * *

"—Must have said something."

Kim Two briefly wondered if the Wego twins were psychic. She turned away briefly, and locked eyes with a stranger. She looked away briefly, then looked up again.

The stranger was barely looking at them, but he looked like she'd seen him somewhere before. Kim Two couldn't fathom the feeling of familiarity that surrounded him. Déjà Vu…

Her hand went to her mouth, and she dashed away.

"Eww," Mego contemplated.

* * *

The stranger that Kim Two had wondered over had a silent laugh over her sickness. Completely incurable. Ha! He wondered if Ron and Kim had bonded with her. Killing the clone himself would be much sweeter than letting her die of PCD whatever.

His comm blinked. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello. What are the little heroes doing."

"Looking around. I think they're looking for our local base."

"Oh dear. Well, gives me enough to move in. When you consider the irony…"

"Orders, Sir?"

"Ah, yes, let's see. Continue to follow at a distance, and do not let them see your face. If they do, the game's all up."

"When the time comes, can I kill Possible?"

"If she lets you. Pass the orders on to Gill, will you?"

"Yes sir."

"Have fun."

**Guess who the stranger is...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

"We've gone over the entire east side," Hego pointed out as he handed out nacos. "Of Eastside," he added with a slight smile.

"Maybe we should try the west side," Kim pointed out. "What do you say, Ron?"

Ron's face was buried messily in his naco. Kim Two looked at him briefly, and then copied him. Rufus burrowed into his. Kim groaned.

"Shego?" she asked despondently.

The green-skinned villainess shook her head. "I kind of doubt it. If you look so hard on one side, he's not that likely to be on the other. He was kind of like that—either there, or not."

"I agree," Hego concurred. "We'd have better luck in another city."

"_Which_ other city?" asked Ron, coming up for air. At least, that's what Kim though it sounded like. It came out "I bubeh ieh?"

"Ron's right," she said anyway." If we can't find _any_ traces here, we have no idea where to start looking."

"We could try some old bases," Mego pointed out.

"He never stays in the same place twice," pointed out Hego.

"Yeah, but he also likes to mess with people. What if he's staying there just to bug us?"

"I don't really see that happening," Hego replied. "He's smarter than that."

"Which is why he'd be—"

"Hey," Shego interrupted, "That looks like the semi that exploded."

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Kim Two spun around to check it out. Sure enough, a black semi was driving by.

"We need to—"

"Stop them?" Shego asked with a smirk, "Gimme a boost, Hego."

Hego grinned. He grabbed Shego around the waist, and hurled her—

"But there isn't a dumpster anywhere!" exclaimed Kim Two. Kim covered her eyes.

—straight into the driver's window. The semi quickly skidded to a halt, and the other members of the group ran over.

"You know, that wasn't necessarily any of the Doctor's stuff," Ron pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Kim Two replied.

* * *

The mysterious stranger scowled as Hego ripped the door off like tinfoil. He grabbed the comm and whispered into it.

"Sir, we've got a problem. They intercepted our shipment—they'll have the main base location in a few minutes. Should I destroy this semi too?"

"Goodness, no. They cost too much."

"Well, _what?_"

"We'll let them come. There are capable operatives, who will destroy them immediately. You can even stomp on the rat, if you like!"

The stranger smiled—he liked the sound of that.

"That sounds a little overconfident."

"Your concern is well-noted. I don't think they'll make it."

The stranger shrugged, and hung up.

* * *

"Boys," Ron grinned, "We have hit the _jackpot!_"

Kim Two pulled back her sleeve. The black pattern now extended most of the way down her forearm, making it look like she was wearing a lace glove.

"Cure?" she asked.

"It's a bunch of _databanks_," pointed out Mego. "There won't be any _cure_."

"Don't destroy her spirit!"

Kim simply plugged the Kimmunicator into the huge computer.

"Can you get anything, Wade?" she asked.

"Yep, I've got it," Wade replied. He began typing.

"Remember: Location and cure."

"Location is under an office building in Orlando, Florida. Cure…" he grinned. "Is here as well. What're the odds?"

"Can you make some?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while. I'll send some over as soon as I've finished it. In the meantime, here's the location."

Kim examined the screen. A smile played across her lips.

"Let's roll," she said.

"Do we all need to get back in the car?" asked Ron.

"Unfortunately, yeah. And don't forget, I drive."

As they walked away, Ron could be heard complaining.

"Why in Orlando? _That_ far away? Why couldn't it be in Akron, Ohio? Ohio's very nice this time of year…"

"Oh calm down, we can go to Disneyworld afterwards."

* * *

The bottom level of the building was known as "the factory floor" to some members of the Doctor's personnel. It took an idiot not to see why.

In some rooms, massive glass tubes held clones that had not yet grown to full maturity. In others, narrow catwalks were suspended over huge vats of chemicals. And in others…

In the Doctor's office, however, things took on a much more normal appearance. A degree hung framed over the large desk. Several pictures depicted different people he had met, befriended, cloned, etc. One especially large photograph depicted Team Go. Yes, Shego had definitely changed her hair. No more hair bow. Too bad, the Doctor felt. She had looked a lot better that way.

The stranger walked in, Gill slightly behind him. More powerful than ever, the huge sea monster nonetheless continued to drip water all over the carpet.

"We're going to have to do something about your skin, young man," pointed out the Doctor.

"I like it this way," Gill rumbled. The Doctor shrugged.

The door opened again, and Construct entered the room. He nodded casually to the others.

"Orders, sir?" he asked.

"Patience," the Doctor advised.

The door opened.

"Our bank account is filled, sir," announced Eva.

"Good, good. Now then."

"Orders?" asked the stranger casually.

"Yes, quite. Our friends are starting to really get on my nerves. When they get here, you will destroy them in a way that, hopefully, will cause mass incontinence among heroes everywhere."

The stranger and Gill looked in askance.

"I want you to kill them very painfully," he clarified.

"Sounds like fun," grinned the stranger.

"Dibs on Stoppable," Gill pointed out.

"How hard can we hit them?" asked Eva hopefully.

* * *

"Do you get the feeling that somewhere, somehow, a group of supervillains is plotting our doom?" asked Ron.

"Considering the day and age we live in, that's not unlikely," pointed out Kim.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Ron looked up at the huge building.

"Why do we care about this insurance company again?" he asked.

"Be-_cause_ they're located directly above the Doctor's secret base," Shego explained.

"You know, once we're done, I still want to stop over at—" Ron began.

Mego cut him off. "Yeah, I _know!_ Can you wait?"

Shego and Kim glared at him. He backed away.

Hego walked calmly over, and pushed the door open.

"Step one," he announced. "We ready to go?"

* * *

"They've entered the door, sir," a man by a computer shouted. The Doctor nodded, and the stranger tapped his foot impatiently. The Doctor might have been all right with waiting, but he himself found it exasperating.

"They're coming down the hall toward the secret entrance," called another. Quite honestly, the stranger didn't know any of their names. He just called them CMP—short for Computer Monitor People.

* * *

"Fifty-seven… fifty-eight…fifty-nine. Here we are," announced Kim Two.

"So where do we…"

"…Go from here?" Wego asked.

Kim checked the Kimmunicator. "Left," she announced.

* * *

"Deactivate the DNA scanners temporarily," the Doctor ordered.

* * *

"Well, it's a nice painting, but I don't see how it opens a secret passageway," Hego pointed out.

"Well, there's only one way we can figure out everything about it," Ron replied. He dug into his pocket, and Shego groaned.

"Oh _please_ not the—"

"Rufus," Ron ordered, "thoroughly inspect the painting."

The naked mole rat was a blur as he ran around the painting. Finally, clinging to the top of the frame, he pushed a single section inward, then jumped back to Ron.

Then the floor fell out from under them.

Kim Two had the reflexes to flip around and land in a Spider-Man style pose, but the others weren't as lucky. Mego slammed his head on the new floor and went limp. Kim and Shego landed on top of Ron. Hego, the largest member of the party, made a massive dent in the floor.

* * *

There was a pause.

"All right," the Doctor sighed, "Who was messing with the elevator?"

Construct pointed to one of the CMP.

* * *

"Well that went well," Ron pointed out.

"I _wouldn't_ say that if I were you," Shego pointed out. "It's just inviting trouble."

"No, that's 'this is going to be easy,' or alternatively 'what could go wrong?'." Ron pointed out. "If you say one of those phrases, things invariably go wrong. However, if you say 'that went well,' you are referencing past events that can no longer go wrong. Therefore—"

"All right, all right," Shego cut him off in exasperation. She turned to Kim. "Is he supposed to be that smart?"

Hego rolled over and turned toward Mego.

"Mego?" he whispered. "Mego? Bro? Answer me!"

"Don't you just love coconuts?" asked Mego in a half sing-song half dead serious voice. Hego froze halfway between _Yay, you're alive_ and _What the heck?_.

"One side," Shego announced. She slammed her foot into Mego's stomach.

"Ak! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Shh. We're in a villain's secret lair," Kim Two pointed out.

"She's learning fast," Shego pointed out. Hego helped his brother up.

"So what's with—"

"—The huge vats of chemicals?"

Wade's picture flickered in, although it was slightly fuzzy.

"The Doctor specializes in both cloning _and_ genetic mutation, as _you_ should very well know."

"So where is the Doctor?" asked Kim. "I didn't come all this way just to play _Get Smart_ with a broken elevator."

"No schematic," Wade apologized. "You're on your own now."

Kim Two looked around for a few moments, thought, and then pointed.

"That way," she ordered.

They left the chemical vat room, and walked into a room filled with large glass jars. Kim Two gazed into one. A little boy's sleeping face came into view.

"This is about as depraved as you get," Shego growled. "I don't think of myself as a hero, but I'm raring to get at the Doctor for more than one reason.

"I thought you wanted to dump him in one of those vats of chemicals," Ron pointed out.

"He deserves it," Mego replied.

Kim Tow paused, and checked her arm. The black was about at her elbow.

"Right," she said.

"Hey someone agrees with me," Mego announced.

"_Directional_ right, doofus," Hego pointed out.

"Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Oh? Well who ate the three-week old—"

"Focus on the _moment_ here," Shego snapped. They walked on in silence until they came to a wooden door (oak).

"This doesn't belong in an ultramodern evil lair," pointed out Ron. He tried the doorknob.

"Locked," he gasped after a moment. Hego walked over and shoved the door open.

"Show-off," Mego grumbled. "I could have shrunk down and unlocked it from the inside."

"Keep this up Mego, and so help me, I will _sit_ on you," Shego hissed.

Inside was the one person they wanted to see.

"Hello," said the doctor. He sat calmly at his desk, looking over the heroes and villain who had just intruded.

"We're taking you in, _Doctor_," Kim announced.

"What happened to the whole vat of chemicals idea?" asked Ron.

"Shh!"

"Well, if you simply must," the Doctor announced, "But first…"

He clapped his hands.

"I'm sure you remember Construct."

The man in question stepped out, his hands flickering with plasma.

"We're gonna need you on this, Shego," Hego announced.

"Of course you are."

Eva walked up behind them with Gill.

"And of course you know Gill, too. Eva, now she's an interesting case. What makes _her_ interesting is how I bred her. She can intake nutrients by consuming other people's blood. In essence…"

"She's a vampire," Kim finished.

"Wow," Ron noted, "Where's Buffy when you need her?"

"And for the last member of our little party," the Doctor went on, "Someone very dear to your heart."

Kim's eyes widened.

It was the white jacket and black pants that she noticed first, though it didn't really help. Then, looking up, she took in the tan and the messy brown hair. And the face was exactly the same.

"Hey, Kim," Eric announced coolly, "You're just in time to die."

"Is that a picture of me with a _hair bow?_" Shego complained.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Ron could easily remember the beating that Eric had given him, and was in no way looking forward to meeting him again, so he surveyed the others. The vampire lady had a sadistic grin that fully exposed her not-fangs. And Construct, who he'd met a day or two earlier, was just standing there casually examining the assembled Team Go and Shego with a scary look in his eyes.

Before he could look towards Gill, though…

"Begin," said the Doctor.

…And the aforementioned fish monster charged toward him. Ron did the natural thing: He ran like the dickens.

"Why couldn't you give me time to think of something witty to say?" shouted Hego as he blocked a punch from Construct.

* * *

Ron was good at running. It was probably why he was such a great running back. Although he had to admit, he felt like Scooby-Doo for some absurd reason.

On the other hand, this was more a matter of survival.

The bestial creature known as Gill was right behind him, and would have probably caught up if it weren't for Ron's utterly insane running. That is to say, Ron was running _everywhere_. Right now, he was headed up the stairs at warp factor ten.

"Stop running and take it like a man!" roared Gill.

That gave Ron pause. "Say," he asked. "Are you related to my YAAGH!" He narrowly dodged Gill's attack.

After that, back to running.

* * *

Eric immediately jumped towards Kim, but there was a flash, and something blindsided him out the door. He glared up at Kim Two.

"You mind? I was kind of in the middle of something," he growled. Kim Two shrugged.

"You're planning on holding me off?" He laughed.

"Bring it," Kim Two hissed.

"You? Seriously? Oh, I can see Shego trying this because only _she_ can kill Kim, but you? Your condition's going faster than you've been letting on! Why try to fight someone if you're just gonna melt in twenty, thirty minutes?"

"BRING IT!" shouted Kim Two.

Eric stood. "Okay, if that's the way you _want_ it…"

* * *

So far, Ron and Gill had a standoff. Gill was strong enough to wipe Ron off the face of the earth if he could touch him. Right now, he couldn't.

Ron ran right, angled left briefly, and suddenly turned around and ran in between Gill's legs. Gill paused, as if startled, then turned and began to look for him.

Behind a pillar, Ron panted quietly. He turned to the left to make sure nothing was there. There wasn't anything. He turned to the left.

"You're dead meat, Stoppable," snarled Gill.

"I think I saw this in a movie," Ron contemplated. Then he ran—again—for the catwalks that ran over huge chemical vats. He dashed up the short ramp, trying desperately not to think about what would happen if he fell over the side… Too late. Gill leapt up behind him with a casual ease.

* * *

As Eva attacked Kim to keep from boredom, the Doctor sat thoughtfully behind his desk. He slid open one drawer, and examined the control panel inside with which he could control (heh) each and every fight—

—What was that pink thing?

Rufus gave him his best naked mole rat grin, which wasn't really enough. The Doctor swung his fist down toward him. Rufus dodged.

There was a doorway on the other end of the catwalk.

* * *

_Oh, thank goodness,_ Ron thought as he reached it.

Then it slammed shut.

_Oh darn,_ He corrected himself.

"NOWHERE TO RUN, STOPPABLE!" roared Gill as he stomped forward. There was a snapping noise, and Ron looked up to see how the catwalk was suspended.

It was held up by a series of chains attached to the hand rails. Gill's heavy gait had torn the chain on his right loose, and the one to the left barely held.

And just like that, Ron had an idea.

* * *

"I'm not gonna kill you, cause the cyborg already laid a claim," Eva hissed as she leapt toward Kim.

"Well, that's the way it is with exes," Kim quipped as she ducked. Eva flipped in midair and snarled.

* * *

Construct was proving hard to beat, even with Shego helping her siblings—not that she wanted to. It was kind of necessary if they wanted to live, which they did.

"Hego!" she shouted, racing toward him. Hego spun around and lowered his arm. As Shego ran by, he caught her around the waist, and hurled her over Construct's head. Shego spun in midair, launching fireballs (although it was technically plasma) at her fellow villain's head, not that it had any effect. Construct followed her with his eyes, completely blind to Hego coming in.

_Pow!_

"You think it worked?" asked Hego. Construct stood.

"Nope," Shego returned. A group of Wegos charged in and launched themselves at Construct.

* * *

Eric and Kim Two were at a stalemate. He was by far the stronger of the two (that comes of being part clone, part robot), but Kim Two was far too agile to hit.

* * *

Ron held out his hand and concentrated. Gill was coming closer.

_Come on… sword, sword, sword…_

"I'm gonna kill you, Stoppable!" Gill roared for the tenth time. "I'll kill you, and the robot boy's gonna kill your girlfriend. For all we know, he's done it by now!"

_Kim_

There was a familiar weight in his hand, and he held up the Lotus Sword.

_Wow, I was actually able to get it to work. _

Ron stepped toward Gill, who was snapping the latest chain in a series. Sensing a victory he charged, breaking chains right and left. Ron waited till the last minute, and then swung the sword, shearing through the catwalk. Gill came charging up, and…

_Snap!_

Gill grasped at the end of the catwalk, missed, and fell. Ron sighed in relief, and went back to the door.

Doors pose a very minor inconvenience when you can just tear them out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Eric attempted to spin Kim Two around into a headlock, and she ducked through his arms.

"You are beginning to get on my _last_ nerves," Eric growled.

"I'm good at that, aren't I?" Kim Two replied.

"Seriously though," Eric snapped, "Why are you doing this when you know you haven't got that long?"

"They're my friends," Kim Two replied, and leapt into a wheel kick.

* * *

Ron was walking along trying to find Kim. She _had _to be around here somewhere!

Other than that, he was feeling pretty good. Mystic Monkey Powers had a way of doing that for you. The feeling of invincibility… Monkey Fist was the only one who stood a chance against him.

He turned a corner and found a group of soldiers wearing absurd bat-like helmets standing there. Probably standard uniform or something, but it looked ridiculous. He grinned.

One charged, and he flipped over him. As the soldier turned around, he morphed the Lotus Blade into a shield and bashed him in the face. The rest of the guards surged toward him. Ron grinned.

"Game time," he quipped, and took down around five out of thirty-nine before the Lotus blade made a comical fizzing noise and vanished.

"Aw, come on," Ron groaned as he tried to summon it again

* * *

Far away, in Japan, two watchers viewed the Lotus Blade shimmer into existence on its pedestal.

"Well, I guess the Ultimate Monkey Master didn't need it anymore," one said contemplatively.

"Oh, he does," the second replied.

"How do you know?"

"I know the Ultimate Monkey Master," she replied.

* * *

Ron looked up at the remaining soldiers.

"Umm, heh heh…" he grinned weekly, and then turned and ran. The soldiers charged after him.

* * *

"I would have thought Eric would have wanted to kill me, not you," pointed out Kim as she swung at Eva.

"He does. I was just getting bored," replied Eva. She casually blocked the attack, and took a swing at Kim, who ducked barely. She swung and connected with Eva's stomach. Eva staggered back at a slight loss for breath, and ran against something that was particularly sharp. Neither of them knew what is was, but, as far as Eva was concerned, it hurt, and Kim was responsible.

"You… little…" she gasped. Kim smirked.

"Oh, does that hurt?" she asked. "Do you need Edward to give you a band-aid?"

"NO MERCY!" howled Eva, enraged. She leapt toward Kim, who easily sidestepped and allowed Eva to run full tilt into the wall.

* * *

Construct was dividing into three different villains. Mego had busted his fists on him earlier, and was pretty much useless anyway. Shego was unconscious, and Hego and Wego were at their wits ends. Shego stirred.

"Is she—"

"—awake?" Wego asked.

Suddenly, something hit Hego. If he could throw Shego…

"Idea," he announced, and pulled the twins into a huddle. Construct was walking toward them. Suddenly, Hego spun and hurled both Wegos at different Constructs. With an audible _whud_, the duplicates hit the ground, and vanished. Wego rolled, looked at each other, and smacked each other a high five.

Construct, taken aback, backed away—toward Mego's position. Hego grinned.

"Mego!" he shouted.

Thanks heaven he understood. Mego shrank and rolled under Construct's feet. The villain toppled to the floor, and stopped halfway through the red-hot material. Shego, still unable to stand, kept a constant stream of plasma going toward the floor, giving Construct nothing to push off of. It didn't matter, because Hego leapt in the air, and dropped down in a super-powered punch. The floor didn't stand a chance. The rest of Team Go looked down to the lower level where Hego was jogging up to the stairs.

"That was stupid," smirked Mego.

"I just can't believe we worked together that well," replied Shego.

Ron ran by screaming, with the platoon of soldiers following him. Shego stood shakily, and began chasing after them. With a glance at each other, Mego and Wego did the same. Hego came off the stairs to join them.

* * *

Eric and Kim Two were still duking it out. The two of them fought there way up a short walkway, where a small control center stood.

Eric leapt high in the air, flipped, and came down behind Kim Two, who instinctively ducked to avoid his roundhouse kick. She grabbed his leg and twisted. He easily pulled free, flipped back, and launched into a rapid spinning flipping assault that pushed his opponent back toward the control panel. She stopped at the feeling of it behind her back.

"Your luck's run out," Eric grinned, as he pulled back, and swung.

At that moment, Kim Two ducked, swiveled around, elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him into the panel. She stood back a moment as he got up, and then shoved him off.

* * *

Eric stood and rubbed his head. Even androids could feel a degree of pain.

"She's next on my list," he decided, "right after Kim and—"

"AAAAHHH! Hi Eric. AAAAAHHH!"

"Ron," he added, watching the receding figure. The guards thundered by.

"And the people in the weird helmets."

Team Go and Shego charged past.

"And… Shego. And those guys. Whose names I don't know."

He paused, and then ran after them at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Up at the top of the platform, Kim Two grinned, felt a little pleased with her self. She looked at the console, and found that it was so polished, for whatever reason, that she could see her reflection. She paused, and looked down. Then she touched her neck, where the thin black lines were starting to inch their way up…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The robot attracted some strange glances as it charged through the city. Finally, it ducked into a building. Far away, Wade was desperately working the controls.

"Come on, come on…" he muttered.

* * *

The stampede went through a long corridor.

* * *

Kim and Eva were still fighting it out. Eva's advantage given her by her pseudo-vampire abilities was cancelled out by the fact that Kim turned out to be much better at martial arts.

She swept her foot under Eva's feet, and Eva jumped over.

"You already lost," Eva snarled. Probably trying to distract her. "You just don't know it yet, Princess."

Blood roared in Kim's ears.

"No one calls me Princess, but _Shego!_"

Eva was pushed back by a sudden furious assault. She had obviously not thought that one out enough. Oops.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his office and slammed the door. That little… _creature!_ He fully blamed it for ruining everything.

Calm down. The animal was gone. The important thing was to escape. The heroes were involved in some ridiculous chase. He had to leave _now_. Before his mistake caught up with him.

It was disappointing, really. He had prepared this scheme for a year and a half. Now he would have to start again, from scratch. Fortunately, though, he had prepared several exit points.

He turned his attention to the way that the boy Ron Stoppable had created an energy sword that had transformed to suit his wishes. This was a power he had not expected. And the strength and speed he had shown! The Doctor decided to look into that as soon as possible. It would be an interesting step to take…

* * *

Kim and Eva had lost all pretense of professionalism by now, and were rolling around on the floor in a no-holds-barred catfight. They separated momentarily.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kim swiveled around to see Ron turning a corner. Immediately, she grabbed him and fired her hair-dryer grappling hook. They swung up toward a rafter on the ceiling.

Eva glared up at them. Then, she turned to see—

_WHAM!_

The group of heroes and villains trampled her.

Kim glanced towards Ron.

"That was convenient," he panted.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she returned. "Now come on. We've got to regroup.

* * *

Kim Two watched as her two companions ran towards her. Ron loped along at a tired pace, and Kim jogged along to avoid leaving him behind.

"Hey, number Two!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully. "You good?"

"I beat Eric," Kim Two replied. She frowned. "Whoever he was. Oh, and I found Rufus."

"Hi!" squeaked the mole rat.

"Rufus! I was so worried!" exclaimed Ron excitedly. Kim grinned, a smile which disappeared when she saw the lines reaching up Kim Two's neck—they had almost reached her chin.

"Your neck!" she exclaimed. Kim Two looked at her.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, taking a step forward. Her legs buckled. She attempted another, and collapsed.

* * *

"NEEDS NEW BATTERY?" Wade screamed, staring down at his remote. "OH, COME ON!" He scrambled for a package of batteries.

* * *

Kim and Ron ran to Kim Two. Ron touched her arm, and then pulled back.

"She's very… wet," he noted worriedly.

"Oh come on, you _can't die!_" Kim shouted. Kim Two attempted to reply, but the words came out unrecognizably slurred.

"Melting?" Rufus asked, his eyes wide.

"Where's Wade's robot with that cure?" Kim howled. "It should have been here by this time."

There were footsteps in the hallway. It wasn't the robot, which was kind of frozen in the halls above the base.

* * *

The Doctor had already figured out a new plan. It would be easy. All he needed was a cell sample from the Stoppable boy—something that wouldn't be too hard to get, either.

He rounded a corner, and found himself looking straight at the Stoppable boy—and both Kim Possibles—and that accursed pink creature. He spun around, and ran.

* * *

Kim looked down at her clone, and then back up towards where the Doctor had disappeared.

This had _started out_ as personal. The doctor had sent mercenaries that could have hurt her family to retrieve her cell samples. It had only increased when she found out that he had been dodging law enforcement for so long. And then Kim Two…

Kim Two didn't have a chance. Her life was in Wade's hands, and he wasn't going to get there any time soon. Kim's hands curled into fists. Her clone was dying now. There was nothing that she could do...

But at least she could get _him_.

"Ron," she managed, "watch her."

Ron shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say… Hey, that rhymes."

_"Ron!"_

"Sorry, sorry. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Good."

Kim stood, and began to run. She rounded the corner. The Doctor had gotten a head start, but if he had been an enemy of Team Go, he had to be in bad shape, due to his age.

She started to run.

It was payback time.

* * *

**Update as of Christmas (Merry Christmas, everybody! Haha!): I've been getting some great reviews from people who've loved my fic. Thanks a lot, guys. There's just one little thing that I've realized recently.**

**I've already written the last two chapters, but I've been going back and looking over them. I've come to the decision that they're somewhat anticlimactic (heck with that, I'm out-and-out disappointed in them!). I just feel I could have done better in writing them. Therefore, I've come to a decision.**

**I am going to rewrite the ending to _Kim Possibles_. As I've said, I think I could do them better, and I will do everything I can to improve it. Hopefully, I will be able to post this coming Saturday. Again, Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor was still running for his life. He didn't know how many angry heroes were after him. He had to get out of his base. He turned, searching for his pursuers.

And then he realized who was after him.

* * *

Kim was running for all she was worth. The Doctor was in slightly better shape than she had anticipated. That said, she was still gaining. The Doctor looked back at her, seemed to start, and began to run even harder.

It wasn't going to help him.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

In the meantime, all the people who had been chasing each other (you remember them, right?) slowed to a stop. They looked around, and realized they were completely lost.

"Well that's brilliant," Shego huffed, "did _anyone_ look where they were going?"

"Apparently not," snarled Eric. He began to look around. "Actually, I think we've been here before."

"Who's the young lady pasted to the floor?" asked Hego curiously.

"Oh, she's Eva. Real stickler about _Twilight_ jokes, let me tell you," Eric replied.

"Okay," Shego shouted, "Who's fighting who?"

There was a pause. Then Team Go sprang onto the evil soldiers. Shego and Eric glanced at each other.

"Nice one."

"Eh, I'm headed out to take down the pumpkin. Have fun."

Eric bristled. "Not before me!"

A smirk formed on Shego's face. "Fine," she grinned, "First come, first served."

"Sounds good to me," Eric grinned.

They each charged off in different directions.

* * *

Ron sat in frustration. Watch Kim Two. He could do that. But Kim was going to need help out there sooner or later. It seemed obvious. And meanwhile, he could only just sit here waiting for Kim Two to melt.

A rattling noise came from the ceiling. Moments later, a robot toppled down and slammed down beside them.

"Wade?" exclaimed Ron.

"By proxy," replied Wade's voice from the robot as it rose. "Where's Kim Two?"

"Right here."

There was a long pause for dramatic effect.

"I don't know, Ron," pointed out Wade. "She's beyond the cure at this point."

Ron hung his head. "Oh… _Oh…"_

"Before you cap that off, I should get to work," Wade cut him off.

Ron's head snapped back up. "To work? But you said—"

"I said _the_ cure. That doesn't make this the only one. Now stand back."

* * *

The Doctor ran past the doorway, and paused, breathing hard.

"Need a hand, Doc?" asked a familiar voice.

"Eric… Stop her…"

Kim ran through the door.

Eric surveyed his surroundings. There were a lot of tanks covering the walls—he didn't know what they held—but the floor was mostly smooth and uncluttered. Perfect.

He came whaling in with a right, which Kim easily ducked. She pulled out a compact, and whipped it across his shin. There was a pause. Kim inspected her compact.

"This _is_ the razor compact. Why didn't—"

"Oops," Eric grinned, "_Upgrade!_ And I doubt you've got a tank missile stashed in—"

Kim pulled out a tube of lipstick, drew a squiggly line all over Eric's chest, and dashed away. Eric stomped toward her with a laugh.

"Come on, what was _that_ supposed to do?" He punched at her. She dodged. He whirled into an elaborate spinning kick that she ducked under. He swung down at her, and she leapt aside.

Eric's fists made foot-deep dents in the floor.

Kim danced in from the side with a kick of her own. Eric threw her aside. The Doctor, who was watching, chuckled.

Eric leapt toward Kim, who dodged narrowly.

"Come on…" she whispered.

"And what?" laughed Eric, "I'm gonna kill—"

The line across Eric's chest suddenly detonated in a blast that threw Eric across the room into the cylinders that lined the wall. The shattered tanks sprayed him with a gooey liquid.

"Cute trick," Eric grinned. "But I'm gonna—"

The liquid solidified, freezing him in place.

The Doctor turned, looked at Kim, and ran. Kim scowled, and followed.

* * *

Team Go finished off the goons.

"That went well," Mego noted.

"Hey—"

"—I think we came—"

"—in this way!"

"Nice," Hego grinned, "Lead on!"

* * *

The Doctor reached a point where the hall curved. He paused, panting, and turned around to scan for Kim.

Nobody.

He grinned behind his mask, and turned right into her fist.

"But how!" he moaned.

"Hall loops around, _genius_," Kim spat, "I went the other way."

Oh. He had designed that hallway, hadn't he?

Then Kim kicked him in the stomach.

"You _criminal!_"

"Someone's… very… angry…"

"_Darn right!_" Kim hit him with a combination of attacks that launched him back down the hallway.

She stalked toward him, and he scrabbled at his boot. As he pulled something out, she whipped herself into a powerful spinning kick, and scored a direct hit on his head. He collapsed, and the gun fell from his hand.

Kim frowned down at him. "Let's see how you do in jail."

"Kim!" Ron shouted. She turned toward him.

"I told you to stay with—"

"Wade's robot got here and—"

"Wade? Robot's here? Did he—"

"Cure Kim Two?" Ron frowned worriedly, and shuffled. "Not… not exactly. We'd better get going."

**Tune in next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Ron helped Kim carry the Doctor.

"Yeesh, this guy is _heavy!_" he groaned. "What's he been _eating?_"

"Stop complaining," Kim replied, "we've got to keep moving."

They entered the room with Eric in it.

"Oh man, Eric?" Ron laughed. "You got him _good!_"

"Ron."

"Sorry Kim."

As such, neither of them noticed the cracks in the ice…

* * *

Admittedly, Kim didn't know what to expect before entering the hallway that, they now knew, was the point where they had entered base (you know, with the broken elevator and all). Even so, she was still surprised at what she saw.

Wade's robot was standing in the middle of the room. It was holding Kim Two, who had been encased in foot-thick solid ice.

"Looks like Eric, don't you think?" noted Ron.

"What happened to Eric?" asked Wade curiously.

"Why is she frozen?" snapped Kim.

"Only way to keep her from dying," Wade explained.

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"How are you going to cure her?" Kim asked.

"Lots of science. Do you know how to operate the elevator?"

"Umm… no." Kim replied.

The Doctor's hand moved toward his wrist.

"Okay, give me a moment to hack this…"

There was a loud hum, and Kim and Ron both whipped around. "NO!" shouted Kim, and she lunged toward the Doctor, only for him to vanish.

"Teleporter. Bummer," Ron observed.

"Find him!" Kim shouted at Wade.

"Do you want to capture the Doctor, or do you want Kim Two cured?"

Kim's face fell. There was a long pause.

"Got it," Wade finally announced, and the floor began rising up.

* * *

Eric burst out of the ice with a roar.

"Whoa, whoa!" Clara shouted. "Watch it there!"

Eric inhaled a lungful of air. "When… did… you… get…. back…?"

"A few minutes ago. I walk in, and the place is wrecked! What happened?"

"Kim Possible happened."

"Hmm." Clara paused. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Possible and Stoppable dragged him by a little while ago."

Clara frowned. "So," she asked, "do we head for the rendezvous point?"

Eric at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm… not sure I understand the question?" Clara puzzled.

"The Doctor's gone. I have no idea where anyone except Eva is, and besides, I'm going after Kim and Ron. And there's a big world out there—we could do whatever we _want!_"

Clara thought about it for a moment. Then a grin spread across her face.

"I'm listening," she announced.

* * *

"Wow, what happened—"

"—to her?" Wego asked.

"Wade's got some kind of crazy cure planned," Ron explained.

"Everyone in the car," Kim ordered, "including the robot." There was a pause. "_And,_" she added, "Kim Two gets the front seat."

There was a chorus of "Awws."

Suddenly, a blow from behind knocked Kim to the ground.

"Team-up's over, Princess," Shego grinned. "And no way are you walking away from here ali—" She vanished with a humorous popping noise.

"Where'd she go?" asked Rufus.

* * *

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed, "I was so _worried_ about you! Thank badness—"

"_Worried_ about me?" Shego shouted. "I had the Pumpkin _dead _to _rights!_ And you _pulled me out?_"

"Umm, Shego, umm…" Drakken backed away nervously, suddenly aware of the plasma spreading over his henchwoman's fists. "Can—Can we talk about this…?"

* * *

In the car, Wade broke the connection to his robot to call Kim's father.

Rufus scampered all over the frozen Kim Two, who had been awkwardly crammed into the front seat.

"Stop that!" shouted Kim. Rufus subsided quietly.

"It's okay, buddy," Ron reassured him, "Kim is just really upset."

"Upset?" exclaimed Mego (who had been stuck back in the glove compartment), "Sounds more like full-blown panic!"

"We should be home soon," Hego noted. "Oh, oh WAIT! You can let us off here!"

* * *

After dropping Team Go off, Kim went right for home. As the car slowed to a stop, Mr. Possible and Wade ran over.

"Come on, let's move her to the lab," Wade ordered.

"Well this is… weird," noted Mr. Possible.

"DAD!"

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

The frozen Kim Two was suspended in a tank of an unidentifiable fluid. Pipes ran across the sides, and connected the whole thing to an otherwise meaningless control panel

"… and for the last time, Ron, it is _not_ a bacta tank!"

"Come on," complained Ron.

"Heh heh heh," giggled Rufus.

"What's it supposed to do?" asked Kim.

"Well," Wade explained, "the fluid first acts as a conductor for heat to melt the ice surrounding Kim Two. Next, pressure is added to force her molecules to compact back into their normal shape and—"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Never mind," grumbled Wade.

"Are we ready?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Are you?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never dealt with this sort of thing before," Mr. Possible admitted. "I just followed Wade's specs."

"Now _there's_ a first," noted Ron.

"Stop joking around!"

"Sorry."

"All right," Wade announced loudly (and slightly overdramatically), "Hit the BUTTON!"

Mr. Possible did so.

A green light flared through the fluid, and the ice surrounding Kim Two dissolved. It began to shine brighter, until she was barely visible. However, everyone noticed the array of needles sliding up toward her.

"What are THOSE?" exclaimed Ron.

"Even with the fluid treatment, she still needs the cure," informed Wade. "At the point she's reached, however, she requires it in much greater amounts, hence, the needles."

"Just another part in an overly dramatic healing," added Mr. Possible.

There was a loud hiss.

"Ooh…" Rufus marveled. Then he fell over. "Oops."

"Drain the tank…" muttered Wade, flipping a switch. There was a gurgling noise, and the light died down as the fluid sloshed down a small opening in the bottom of the tank (often known as a drain). The needles retracted as it happened.

"Now we've just got to hope it worked," announced Mr. Possible, "because this was our only shot."

"What do you _mean_ our only shot?" exclaimed Kim and Ron simultaneously.

"This equipment is extremely photosensitive. We just killed it."

Kim Two lay on the bottom of the tank. Everyone was silent.

"All we can do now is go in and find out if she's alive," Wade announced slightly pessimistically.

"Oh, she did," Ron replied casually. "In every movie I've ever seen, the person who comes so, so close to dying that they end up comatose or something always is cured at the last feasible second."

"… And let's just find out if she's _alive_," Wade shot back. One panel of the tank slid up. Wade stepped in tentatively.

"Okay…" He leaned over Kim Two. "Let's just take a pu—"

Kim Two's fist snapped up, bashing him in the nose.

"BANZAI!" she shouted.

Everyone looked stunned except for Ron, who grinned.

"You just got to watch the right movies," he proclaimed smugly.

**Yeah. Ron is smart.**


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Kim Two and Ron were sitting at the TV, wielding videogame controllers as their characters swung at each other.

"You're killing me, man!" Kim Two complained.

"I would have expected you to be better at this," Ron returned. Kim walked into the room.

"Seriously, Ron," she pointed out, "You two have been sitting here all morning. Your brains are going to melt from all those video games."

"You don't know that," Ron countered. "After all…"

"Fine," Kim conceded. "Maybe you _were_ the one who called the fact that Kim Two would survive through your… nerd-ness. But it's got to be bad for your eyes."

Ron twisted around. "Hey, I've been playing video games for years and watching TV for all this time, and my eyes are fi—"

"Yes!" Kim Two whooped jubilantly. "Take that!"

"No way!" Ron howled. "Kim, stop distracting me!" Kim rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you planning on doing now that you won't day within two days?"

Kim Two leaned back. "Well, I think Wade wants me to stay on as some sort of black-ops operative, but I'd kind of like to look around. You know, travel, find something out about myself."

"Like what?" Ron asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Like what I want to be called. I can't go around being called 'Kim Two' forev—Hey! No fair!"

"Turnabout's fair play!" crowed Ron. Kim Two covered his eyes. "Okay, _that's_ no fair!"

"Hah!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "We heading to Bueno Nacho, or _what_?"

"All right, all right. Just let me-Aw man, Two, can you stop that?"

* * *

The Doctor sat in the huge swivel chair he had placed in the space station just for these moments. He didn't consider himself a flamboyant person, but there were just some things that he _had_ to use. Just now, he was scrutinizing a trio of stasis tubes he had had placed in his office.

The doors slid open

"How's Eva doing, Construct?" the Doctor asked.

"Physical regeneration is underway. She's already demanding both gum, and the right to kill Kim Possible."

"Classic Eva. What happened to Gill?"

Construct frowned. "Gill's fluctuating. It looks like he's reverting to a human form, but retaining his abilities."

The Doctor smiled beneath his mask. "Perfect. And how're the… new designs coming?"

"Perfectly," Construct replied. He paused. "We have not yet located Clara or the Synthodrone yet."

"Mm. My fault."

Construct started. "What?"

"I designed Clara so that she would be more sociable than Eva. It's a valuable asset if you are what is commonly known as a supervillain. She grew out of it, unfortunately, but… I assume you know what sociable means? It means friendlier, more willing to accept people."

"I _know_ what it means," Construct grumbled.

"She and Eric hit it off very well despite that—physically the same age and all that... Given the nature of their friendship, I believe that Eric must have persuaded her to become his colleague."

Construct looked on blankly. The Doctor sighed.

"Eric probably talked her into becoming his partner."

"You know, I don't think that her behavior—"

"—Was genetic? Don't doubt me, Construct—But don't worry. They don't come into the plan _just_ yet."

"So there is a plan?"

"Of course. But for now, sit tight. Oh, and by the way…"

He handed Construct a security picture. In it, the Stoppable boy was whirling some kind of blue sword.

"Send that down to Winston, and have him get anything and everything that he can find about the sword."

Construct grimaced.

"I know that you don't like Winston, but you can argue later. The plan hinges on this ability that the boy shows."

Construct stalked out of the room. The Doctor smiled, and examined the stasis tubes.

"And you, my dears, will be a part of that plan," he revealed, looking over the three clones held in the tubes.

Three girl clones.

Already injected with the antidote.

Contrary to belief, Kim Two hadn't been the only one of her kind.

* * *

The Kimmunicator suddenly went off.

"Hi Kim, Ron, Kim Two… Monique? Where are—"

"Bueno Nacho," Kim cut him off. "Do you have an excuse for blowing us off this time?"

"Well, I wanted to do some research on the Doctor, and the different beings he had created, and where he may have gone…"

"That's nice," Ron replied, "but can't you do that from, like, your cell phone while you're here at Bueno Nacho?"

"Not as well as I could here," Wade countered. "I got some things on where he may have gone."

"You can file that under inactive cases," Kim told him. "As far as I'm concerned, we're done with this for now."

"Whoa. What happened to all the 'This is personal' stuff?"

"Well, we saved Kim Two. I think that makes up for it."

"Speaking of which, what's Kim Two gonna be doing?"

The Kim in question shrugged. "I'm gonna go looking around, find myself a name of my own… There's a lot of stuff to do."

"Sounds nice," Wade conceded. "Come to think about it, find a name that will go with the whole theme naming gig. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, you know."

"Ha ha!" giggled Rufus.

"Is there anything _important_ you want to tell us?" asked Kim.

"Well… Ron, Yori was trying to reach you this morning. Sounds like something is wrong in Japan. You guys want to pick me up some sushi?"

Ron looked at Kim, who nodded and turned to Kim Two.

"You want to come?" she asked.

"Sounds awesome," Kim Two replied. "I may just learn something about myself over there."

"That's a distinct possibility, if you'll pardon the unintentional joke. Sorry to run out on you, Monique."

"No, I'm fine. Go save the world and all that. I've got some stuff I need to take care of too."

"Let's go!" shouted Rufus.

"Yep, let's go." Kim Two agreed.

**What do you think, Sirs?**


End file.
